


You Don’t Own Us (OT18)

by trashxtwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashxtwo/pseuds/trashxtwo
Summary: Ever since you entered NCT’s lives, calamity struck. Friendships and relationships were ruined, hearts were broken, and most importantly, life became a lot more dangerous. When you figured out who caused this, you do everything in your power to protect everyone... however, it wasn’t that simple.





	1. The Fateful Day Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Before you continue, I would just like to say this: there is disturbing content ahead. Please leave NOW if you cannot handle violence, if you are sensitive or if you are light-hearted.

You lay still in bed, with your eyes closed. It was always calm and peaceful in your small bedroom: no disturbances, no people, and most importantly, no-

“I’M THE BIGGEST HIT, I’M THE BIGGEST HIT ON THIS STAGE. I’M THE BIGGEST HIT, I’M THE BIGGEST HIT ON THIS STAGE. I’M THE BIGGEST H-...” the voice paused. “Y/N! Get up, stupid. Today’s the big day!”

...never mind. Your room wasn’t peaceful at all! Especially since Melissa was staying at your house for the weekend.

“MEL!” You shouted, opening your eyes and sitting up on the lumpy, uncomfortable mattress beneath you. “Can you shut up for once? I can wake up by myself.” The ecstatic girl sighed.

“Sorry. I’m just really excited for today.” Suddenly, your ears perked up. Today was the day- the day that NCT was holding a concert in your hometown! You squealed out of excitement and Melissa giggled. “See? I’m not the only excited person here.”

Without hesitation, you jumped up and raced downstairs, running your hand along the smooth wooden handrails beside you. As soon as your feet touched the ground, you pushed your way into the living room, greeted your family, and then slammed the bathroom door open, only to discover that your big brother, Calvin, was using the toilet. “OI! Big-head!” He shouted, looking up from his phone. You step back, startled. “Don’t you know the meaning of privacy?” He shook his head in disappointment before looking down at his phone screen again.

You slowly closed the door, in complete shock. Why was your heart racing? Was it because of the fact that you were uncomfortable? Or the excitement? Urgency? You didn’t have a crush on your own BROTHER, did you? “Are you okay, Y/N?” a voice said behind you. You turned to find Melissa standing next to you.

“I don’t know. Suddenly my heart began to pound.” You gasped, trying to catch your breath. My energy has never run out so quickly before.” She stared at you reassuringly, before looking away with a confident look on her face.

“I’m sure it’s nothing. You’re just so excited to meet NCT that you want to get ready quickly!” She smiled. “..right?” You look at her, quite unsure.

“...right.” You let out a sheepish smile. “We should get ready now.”

-

You and your friend left the car, waved goodbye to your father, and then... you were completely on your own. The car that was once behind you was now zooming away and would not come back until many hours past.

You didn’t know what it was, but something didn’t feel right. Whenever your fingertips began to feel ticklish, you knew that an important event was about to occur. You turned to your friend whilst continuing to walk into the packed concert venue. “Something feels... off.” You mumbled, looking around you suspiciously. She stared at you, unable to decipher what your face was saying.

“What do you mean?” She asked. You could see that her movements looked very tense.

“I don’t know, my fingertips are tingling again.” She scoffed.

“You’re probably just excited because... you know!” Her movements became carefree and comfortable once more. You sighed and looked at the floor. No one understood how you felt, not even the ones you loved. It really hurt your feelings, yet you acted like nothing was bothering you. Your train of thoughts vanished when you heard a man shouting.

“NCTzens! Gather round. We are announcing a special raffle! The winner gets to go backstage to meet EVERYONE in NCT! Just take a ticket and enter the venue. The winners shall be announced after the final performance of the concert!” This caused a buzz in the large building. You overheard many girls giggling and talking about what they were going to say to their biases.

If, by any chance, you won, then all the hard-work of learning Korean would have paid off, for you would be able to use your knowledge of the language to communicate with your idols. Your friend nudged you. “Earth to Y/N!” She shouted, causing the surrounding people to look at you. Your face became red.

“Don’t do that! It’s embarrassing.” You whispered, grabbing her arm and making your way towards the line.

-

At last, when you made it to your seats, you rummaged through your bag to grab your NCT lightstick. When you turned it on, you sighed in admiration. No matter what anyone else said, the lightstick was beautiful, despite the similar appearance to a popsicle. Still, you loved it. Your friend groaned, “I forgot my lightstick..” she then turned to you, grinning sheepishly and nudging you. “Can I.. you know..?”

You looked at her, annoyed. “Never in my wildest dreams would I give you my lightstick. You’ll get it dirty and break it.” She sighed. 

“Fine.”

-

You watched in astonishment as the members of NCT walked onstage one by one.

”To the world! We are NCT! Hello, we are NCT!” The crowds of fan girls cheered loudly. Although it pierced your ears, you were proud to have such a large amount of fans supporting your idols. It was nice to hear them talking in English (or try to) but you knew that most of the members wouldn’t understand it, therefore you knew that it was best to speak korean when communicating.

Melissa began screaming beside you, making your ears ring. You rolled your eyes. “Calm down, Mel.” 

-

Finally, the boys got into formation to perform Black on Black, which was the last performance in the concert. It was truly captivating and satisfying to watch! 

When it ended, they all walked offstage and all of a sudden, everyone began screaming. You felt confused: What was going on? All of a sudden, it hit you. The raffle! You held your ticket in your hand, staring at the number ‘127’. You began to sweat in anticipation. “And at last, the moment you’ve all been waiting for..” the man announces, “the raffle results!” He stuck his hand into the box’s hole and pulled it out, holding a piece of small paper. “And the winner is..” He unrolled the paper. “Ticket number...”


	2. Fate Has It’s Ways.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special people wait for Y/N backstage at the NCT concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry guys. This chapter’s pretty rubbish. Please bear with me..

(If the beginning of speech has the * symbol, this means that they are speaking in Korean. I don’t speak Korean, so it would be easier if I pretend they are speaking in the language. Thank you.)

 

“And the ticket number is...” He unrolled the paper. “127!” The room echoed with grunts of annoyed girls. You, however, were so happy, yet you weren’t able to show it. You just sat there, your body trembling and your forehead warm and wet with sweat. Was this truly a reality? Was this it? 

Melissa peeked over your shoulder and froze. “No..” she gasped. “No.. freaking.. way! I’m so happy for you!” She hugged you tightly, making you feel comfy and happy. This was all a reality.. this was actually happening.

”If you are the owner of ticket number 127, before leaving the venue, please make your way backstage. If you need assistance, ask security and they will lead you to the right place.”

-

When everyone left and Melissa called a taxi to take her home, you made your way to security. “Hello, sir. Can you lead me backstage?” You did your best to display a polite smile.

”Let me see your ticket number first.” He looked and sounded stern. After you showed him your ticket, he escorted you to a dark, unlit place. The venue seemed like a labyrinth- everything was so large!

At last, you both arrived at a door. “This is it.” He mumbled. Suddenly, the world was spinning rapidly whilst you stared at the handle. One push away... you were one push away from them. You felt faint. Why couldn’t you move at all? “Uh, ma’am?” The security guard nudged you gently. You snapped back to reality. 

“A- ah! Sorry. I’m just a little overwhelmed. Forgive me.” You shrugged him off and knocked on the door quietly. There was a long pause. 

“*Come in.” A voice said. You reluctantly turned the handle and pushed the door open. As expected, the room was filled with 18 handsome men. They stared at you as if you were a zombie.

”*Hello..” you said shyly, hiding your face with your hair. You realised that you probably looked like a total idiot right now. Way to make a first impression, Y/N.

”*No, don’t hide. You’re beautiful.” someone said. You looked up- it was Yuta. Unintentionally, your hands covered your blushing face. Who knew they were such flirts?

”*Stop it..” Jungwoo pulled your hands away from your face, making you lock eyes. You blushed even harder. “*You’re adorable.” Before you could introduce yourself properly, a member of staff asked them to leave the room briefly. You sighed, disappointed. Did the staff dislike you, perhaps? It all made no sense.

Everyone made their way to the door when suddenly, Jisung- the beloved maknae- began coughing uncontrollably. “*Are you okay?” You rushed towards him.” The other members began panicking. The Dreamies went to get a member of the medical staff whilst the elders kept watch.

“*What do we do?” Taeil said, stressed about the situation. He couldn’t keep still so he walked in circles. Then he turned to you. “*I’m sorry you had to see this.. uh..” You realised that you forgot to say your own name.

”*I’m Y/N. And it’s fine, really.” You crossed your fingers behind your back, hoping that they would be convinced. It was devastating to see the group’s maknae suffering like this. After all, he could barely breathe. Then, something entered your mind, giving you information. It was almost as if you were being controlled by something.

A female’s voice whispered in your head, “Check his temperature, Y/N.”

The members looked at you, worried. “*Is everything okay?” they asked. You didn’t reply: instead, you walked towards them and knelt down. After, you placed your hand on Jisung’s head.

”*His temperature is high- we need to give him something to drink.” You said, rather urgently.

-

Whilst nursing Jisung to health, you bonded with the members and you began to feel quite attatched to them. They were very friendly and humble people, in addition to being caring: they looked out for you.

When the medical staff arrived, Jisung already felt much better, as a result of this, they weren’t needed at all. Instead, they were amazed. You told them that he was being overworked, and that he felt a bit unwell. You began to notice that they were glancing at each other and nodding- it seemed suspicious. “*I believe your time with NCT is over, am I correct?” You nodded at them.

”*Nothing much happened, though.” You felt slightly disappointed. They escorted you out of the room silently and closed the door. 

“*May we have your phone number..?” The ladies asked. You stepped back, shocked.

”*W-why?” You gasped. They looked at one another again.

“*No reason. Just do it.” You stared at them, without saying a word.

”*What are you going to do?” You trembled. They rolled their eyes.

”*Do you want to meet NCT again or NOT?” They said, annoyed. You quickly wrote your phone number on the paper and ran away, without hesitating.

-

You called your father to pick you up. He sounded angry. “What took you so long?” He grumbled.

”I won the raffle, dad! I met them in person.” He scoffed. 

“Seriously? Ah..” he shook his head, “These boys are ruining your life, hun. You skipped two meals already.” Your eyes stopped glistening.

”..oh. I didn’t know you felt that way.” The car remained silent for the rest of the trip.

-

You entered your room without saying a word and slumped on the bed. Mel was there to greet you. “How’d it go, Y/N? Did you kiss someone? Did you take a photograph with them? What happened?” She was so excited and you didn’t want to ruin it for her.

”We.. we told each other jokes. And they gave me a preview of their new song.” You crossed your fingers secretly.

”That’s SO cool! Now you’re, like, best friends! Do you have their numbers? CAN I HAVE IT?” She was even more excited now.

”I dont have their numbers.” You closed your eyes and rolled over.

”You’re going to bed already? You haven’t even brushed your teeth or eaten!” She sounded genuinely concerned.

”Dont worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

You were so bummed out about the fact that you didn’t get to hang out with your faves. It was torture! You really hoped that the staff would give you a call so that perhaps you could meet with them again. It was unlikely, but it didn’t hurt to dream, at least. Then you heard a voice. “Don’t be bummed out. I’m sure you’ll meet them again. Yes, for sure you will.” You sat up and looked around you. Mel was asleep and no one else was in your room. 

“Who’s there?” You curled up into your blanket, frightened. 

“It’s me, Fate. I’m the one that told you what do when you were backstage.” You gasped. “By the way, don’t talk. I can hear your thoughts.” You were amazed. A girl was living inside your brain?

’How long have you been here, Fate?’ You thought.

“Since this morning. I was the one that made your heart pound.” You asked her why. “I was trying to tell you to STOP. Don’t go to the concert.” 

‘What? Why?’ You asked. There was no response. “FATE! COME BACK!” You shouted accidentally.

“Uh, Y/N?” Mel woke up. “Are you having a nightmare or something?” You shook your head.

”Don’t worry about me. I’m fine.”


	3. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets a phone call from a mysterious number.

A month after the concert, NCT returned to Korea, yet you still couldn’t stop thinking about that day when you met the boys in person. It hurt your heart to think about how you didn’t keep any memories from it, like a picture. Everyday, a cloud of doubt hung over you, haunting you.

In addition, the voice in your head, Fate, was there to accompany you every night, rummaging through your mind and listening to your problems and doubts. It was comforting, but she was invading your privacy. Over time, it seemed to become annoying.

One night, Fate was talking to you. ‘What do you want, Fate?’ You thought. You heard her giggle.

’Tonight’s the night, Y/N,’ She whispered. ‘Check your phone.’ Reluctantly, you picked up the device on your bedside table and...

...it began to ring...

...it was an unknown number...

...from Korea...!

You quickly answered and held the phone to your ear. “*Hello?”

”*Hi. Something’s come up. We would like someone to keep an eye on the boys whilst we investigate further. You know they can get a little wild in their dorms.” The voice said.

”*Who is this?” You trembled.

”*This is NCT’s manager. We need you to travel to Korea.” Your eyes were wide open.

”*Uh..” You hesitated. How would you explain to your parents? Suddenly, everything went black...

-

Your head ached so much. You struggled to open your eyes. What happened? Why did you fall asleep? What happened last night? Everything was a blur...

Out of the blue, you heard a giggle. ‘Huhuhu..’ you opened your eyes and looked around you.

”Who’s there? Reveal yourself, now!” You shouted. 

“I’m right behind you, Y/N.” She whispered hauntingly. You whipped around: no one was there. You stood up, legs shaking, and made your way to the living room.

Your family sat around the table, looking at you, as if they were expecting you to come through. “Y/N. Have a seat.” They said simultaneously. It was terrifying.

”O-okay.” You trembled, sliding out a chair and sitting in it, before tucking it in again. “Why are you looking at me like that?” They all had dark eyes, and they were all expressionless, almost like three ghosts.

”We have some great news for you.” Your mother smiled.

”What is it?” You asked, confused.

”We’re travelling to Korea!” She said, her voice dull. Your father and your brother began smiling, making your family’s expressions uniform. 

“T-that’s.. great!” You looked to the bright side. You were going to meet NCT again!

But there was a darker side to it...

...one that NO ONE was expecting..

...and it was only a matter of days..


	4. The Dreamies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N meets NCT Dream.

Your father rented an apartment in Seoul, which was coincidentally right next to the SM company building. The night you moved, Fate was repeatedly shouting in your head. “Do NOT enter the building tomorrow. Do you hear me? Don’t! Everyone will be in danger- even you! What if your idols get hurt? SM will probably add a new batch of members to the group, but it won’t feel right! Please Y/N. Listen to me!” She sounded desperate. Really desperate. But a small part of you wanted to meet NCT again. So you did.

The next morning, you made your way to the SM building, where a man approached you. “*You must be Y/N.” He held out his hand. “*I’m NCT’s manager. Let me lead you to their dorms.” He led you to a building that was close to your apartment building. “*Here it is. Take this keycard to open the front door. The dorms are in the top floor.” He gave a card to you and you slid it across a pad screwed into the wall. The door clicked open. “*Just call the SM office if you need any assistance.” He said goodbye and then left. 

As you entered the building, your heart began to pound again. It was just like when you were at home! Was Fate telling you to stop again? Then again, you did want to meet the boys again. It was tempting to run away, but that didn’t beat the sensation of wanting to meet NCT. You ran up the stairs and knocked on the first door that you saw. 

You waited patiently until you heard footsteps walking slowly towards the door. In front of you, the door opened and Ten stood there, with his pyjamas and holding a bowl of cereal. His hair was messy and his eyes were tired. You flushed. “*Oh, I must’ve come here too early. Sorry~” you hid your face in your hair. 

“*Y/N! What are you doing here?” He looked surprised.

“*Your manager called. He said you needed some assistance with taking care of yourselves.” The man scoffed.

“*Why would we need help with that? We’re grown men.” He laughed, before you both could hear voices from inside the room.

“*AAAH!” A voice screamed. “*A SPIDER! JISUNG, KILL IT!”

“*SHUT UP, HYUNG!” Another voice shouted. “*I’LL DO IT! JUST STOP SCREAMING!” Ten looked embarrassed.

“*Well.. I guess we could use some help around here. Are you sure you’re up for the challenge?” He asked. “*We’ve got eighteen people in NCT, after all.”

You laughed it off. “*I’ll be fine.” You both knew you were lying.

“*Okay. Want to come inside to visit the Dreamies or do you want to visit the other rooms?” You decided without hesitation.

“*I’ll come in and stay for a while.” You let yourself in whilst Ten scooped his cereal and put it in his mouth.

Everyone stared at you as if you were a ghost. “*Y/N!” They shouted. 

“*Good to see you again!” Jaemin patted your back.

“*Hi Y/N.” Jeno grinned. “*Renjun has been talking about how cute and pretty you were for a whole month! Isn’t that funny?” Renjun blushed furiously.

“*That’s not true! Stop lying!” He folded his arms and looked at the floor.

You felt a pair of arms hugging you.

“*Y/N, I owe you one.” Jisung smiled. “*You saved my life!” You felt another pair of arms embrace you.

“*Can you kill the spider? Jisung wouldn’t bother.” Chenle pouted. Jisung pulled away from the hug.

“*I was just about to! Be patient.” He searched the walls for the spider again.

-

You stayed in this room for an hour before you turned to Ten. “*It’s been nice to stay here with you. I’ll go and meet the others now.” You were about to leave until you were stopped.

“*Do you know the room arrangements?” He asked. You thought for a bit until you sighed and shrugged.

“*I guess I don’t. Do you mind telling me?”

“*NCT 127 are next door. Beside them is Kun, Lucas and Jungwoo.” He smiled. “*I’ll leave you to it. See you around!” You waved at each other as you left the room. ‘What a wild bunch!’ You thought. Suddenly, you heard screaming in the door that was supposedly where 127 were staying.

Were they in danger or were they having fun? There was only one way to find out...

You knocked on the door.


End file.
